Como me enamore de ti?
by Reydrax belmot
Summary: Después del soulricé y compartir ese momento con Kelly, Marco le creció algo dentro de el que era lo que sentía cuando miraba a Star y Kelly sentía de alguna manera lo mismo, por lo que sin querer se enamoraron del otro. (es mi primer Fic de svtfoe y ademas es con un ship nuevo kellco y me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad.)
1. Chapter 1

bueno es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de estrella contra las fuerzas del mal y no me gusta como me queda la verdad por eso me gustaría invitarlos a que me dejen una revisión de cómo me equivoqué y que cosas me agradezcan los dejo con el cap

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL INCIO DE NOSOTROS

Vemos a Marco en su habitación en el acostado acostado recordando el momento que tuvo con Kelly hace mucho tiempo y no sabía porque tenía algo en su pecho, es cierto que esta enamorado de Star, pero ella estaba con Tom y así como ella solo en solitario a estar con Jackie él lo ayudaría, aun cuando le doliera, pero ahora sabía que al menos ya no estaría solo porque Kelly estaría para el problema para ella como su problema de ruptura definitiva con Tad, claro también tenia un H-Poo como él dijo que Hekapoo, pero después de los problemas de los portales que se resolvió y el cómo se enojó con él, lo que confirmó que no quería verlo en un tiempo muy largo, y que Star se olvidó de su cumpleaños solo lo que pudo hacer ahora está intentando dormir un poco después de todo.

-POV Kelly-

La verdad no sé cómo es que me siento de esta manera, ya que acabo de romper con mi estilo de vida, y que fue triste y la verdad es que era hora de avanzar y dejar atrás algunas cosas con ella y sabia que la aria mal a la larga, pero acabo y todo gracias a un marco, que con el logro y el logro de su dimensión en su cabello y estar al fin separados,Ahora que lo recuerda no sabe cómo se siente en el momento en que está agradecido por ayudar en un momento decisivo en su vida y en otra se siente ansiosa y preocupada por la buena manera en la que grabó el momento en el que pasaron juntos el soulricé y cada vez que lo recuerda por ese momento especial y la causa de una muerte en el estómago que decía algo y que no era de hambre eran las mariposas que se sienten cuando estas con esa persona que quieres y la verdad que es como es que lograron llevar a cabo su relación a este punto, ya lo descubrieron mañana y que ya estaba muy cansada y querían verlo mañana y mañ lo encontraste mañana y ya estás muy cansada y me lo encontraste mañana y ya estás muy cansada y me gusta.

-POV Marco-

Ya era de mañana y abrí los ojos mirando por la ventana el amanecer de mañana con lo que sintiéndome lleno de energía, me fui a la rutina secreta que hacia todas las mañanas para no estar oxidado y conmovedor con el señor Lavabo y después de su experiencia con su la primera misión que tenía que hacer más fuerte y la que aún podía estar para sobrevivir en combate con esos seres mágicos y ganar un poco de musculatura pero por su sudadera no se notó ahora pero que fue lo que más se descubrió y hoy le enseñara eso.

Ya en el sótano o sub-sótano se encamina entre todo el conjunto de ropa y busco un maestro que lo esperaba en una silla y viendo a su estudiante se acercó a su escritorio en una pila de ropa detrás de él.

-bien escudero Marco como sabrás ser el que lava la ropa de los ojos es una tarea muy fuerte que ya no solo cobran vida por los residuos de magia que quedan atrás también por la cantidad a lavar lo que hace mucho más que por ti amigo ya ha hecho unas cuantas misiones sencillas pero hoy es la hora de avanzar y confiarte mi grande secreto pupilo mío- dijo sir Lavabo seriamente un Marco que estaba con una mirada emocionada.

-de que se trata sensei, no se preocupe ni diré ni una palabra a nadie ni siquiera a Star- dijo Marco sabiendo que es un secreto que la confía en tanto tiempo que ha pasado con el aprendiendo y ayudando en misiones pequeñas, ya que no Lo dejaba ir a las grandes porque lo decía que todavía no estaba listo para eso, lo cual el agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-muy bien escudero Marco esto es algo que no le dijo a nadie y que fue el primero en aprender de mi la magia- dijo sorprendiendo a Marco por lo que dijo enserio sabia magia.

-y si las preguntas sí de verdad se llama y la respuesta es sí y te lo demostraron, * rayo de luz * - dijo a la ves que en su mano se formaba una esfera que irradiaba luz y en un momento la extensión a un blanco ya colocado por delante de la llegada de marco y salió disparado haciéndolo trizas, Marco solo lo veo sorprendido del como una persona sin barita aiga hecho magia a lo cual señor Lavabo se volteo a verlo y empezar a explicar.

-como ha visto mi pupilo mío puedo usar magia y sé que tú también puedes hacerlo señor Lavabo y vio un marco confuso que no era de saber usar magia.

-se lo que piensas marco pero hay algo que no sabes y es que la magia antes se puede usar para todos pero que paso un cambio en todo el lugar y muchas personas dejando de usar la magia o se les dificultaba usarla por eso que la Habrá que dejar de leer y usar este pequeño contenedor de magia y no está permitido. un marco con una cara de emoción y desesperación por aprender.

-y que es lo que tengo que hacer, sensei dijo marco apresurado de comenzar a entrenar el poder usar magia.

-todo un tiempo te enseñare y aprenderás a lavar como yo querido pupilo, pero si quieres empezar lo que aremos será ... -

Ya después de su entrenamiento matutino con su sensei, que fue de lo más duro que los anteriores solo quiere un momento para hacer lo mejor que escudero de Star y recordando eso, también recordó las palabras de Tad y tenía razón solo estaba haciendo infeliz, al estar con lo que era su interés amoroso, pero como era hora de avanzar, y sabía que Tom estaría bien con la estrella que la cambia y ahora es mejor que la sabia antes que la dejaba en buenas manos y el aria lo mismo y empezaría con el primer paso una nueva amistad.

En ese momento le suena el espejo un espejo para llamar a los amigos y la llama la llamaba era Kelly, presione el botón de contestar y contesto.

-hola, Kelly que pasa- dijo marco un poco nervioso, por qué? No tenía idea, solo se sentía así.

-hola Marco, como estas- dijo Kelly que en este momento se sentía igual que Marco, pero con menor nerviosismo.

-bien, un poco cansado por mi entrenamiento matutino, pero bien a fin de cuentas, y tu que tal estas marco confirmado que no tiene una estrella que se contagió y se sintió feliz de que ella lo sepa.

-bien, igual acabo de terminar con con Jorby y quería saber si tenias planos hoy-pregunto Kelly un poco feliz igual que Marco ya que quería pasar el rato con él.

-actualmente no tengo nada que hacer hasta que Star me diga algo pero ir a revisar si tiene al- no termine de decir Marco y que llego a la habitación de Star que tienes el día libre ".

-Marco, sucede algo malo? -pregunto a Kelly al ver que marco se quedo callado un momento, solo para que pueda volver al teléfono en su oreja.

-ha Kelly perdona estaba viendo una nota de que Star me gusta y me gusta tengo el día libre que me ayuda a salir contigo hoy- dijo feliz de saber que este día va a ser increíble, no solo aprenderé magia si no que salir con su nueva amiga.

-genial entonces nos vemos en el desierto donde conseguimos los duendes perros a las 3 de la tarde- Kelly emocionó por la respuesta afirmativa de marco.

-seguro nos vemos a las 3 en el desierto de Roy, adiós- dijo que la vez que se había despedido y ella respondía que colgando primero y solo que el marco se había quedado a su habitación y fue a su ducha cantando unas canciones de la frase de amor, estaba muy feliz y eso nadie se puede quitar por lo que sin más se preparo para su salida, esperando que las cosas sean aún más increíbles de lo que ya sean.


	2. aviso quiza se remplace despues

AVISO

Hola que tal a todos, si se preguntan por que no he subido capítulos como cuando empecé a escribir, es que tengo unos pequeños problemas y me siento mas cansado de lo habitual pero no se preocupen he estado pensando en todos los caps que subiré después cuando mejore y si puedo tal vez subiré un capitulo de mi primera historia pero veremos si puedo con este dolor de cabeza y desorientación mental, porque desorientación mental, diablos cuando me levante a ir al baño me pase por la sala luego al patio y regrese y fui a la cocina para al final regresar a mi cuarto sin saber por qué Sali hasta que me regreso las ganas y al fin pude ir normal enserio que no es grabe pero si es un poco fastidioso ya que no me deja pensar en como hacer los caps y aunque ya tengo la esencia de lo que are no me fluyen los diálogos, pero ya dejare de aburrirlos con mis problemas y ponerme a ver si puedo sacar un cap antes del 2018 entonces eso sería todo nos vemos

Pd:feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
